First Snow
by vampire-luvr
Summary: Nikita goes for a walk to enjoy the first snow, and ends up reminiscing about happy times with Michael. Looking back on their times together, he has always taken care of her. Just a short and light hearted one shot inspired by the first snow of the year. Slightly AU, but not much.


Author's Note: Just a short and light hearted one shot inspired by the first snow of the year. Nikita and Michael end up on a walk in the snow, and remember happy times in the past. The memory is in italics, and is divided into several sections. I own nothing from Nikita.

Nikita stepped out into the cold and crisp air and inhaled deeply. This was her favorite time of the year. Not Christmas or her birthday, neither had ever meant much to her. No, the first snowfall of the year was always her favorite. No matter where she was as a child, she always found a way to sneak out and just walk and enjoy the feel of the snowflakes as they landed on her face. While everyone was running and complaining about the lack of the appropriate winter clothes, she was content to simply wander, often for miles. The only times she had missed her snow walks were when she was down below, being trained by Division.

" _Michael?" Nikita asked hesitantly, not sure what exactly she was going to say._

" _Hey, what's up, Nikita?" he responded._

 _Nikita took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "Michael, I miss the snow, and I want to go above ground, just for a minute or two," she said. "Please?" she added, as an after thought._

 _Michael looked at her and sighed. He would love to help her, he really would. But he didn't have the clearance to get a recruit out if it wasn't for a mission. He hated to tell her though. He could tell this meant something to her. "I'm sorry, Nikita, you know I can't do that," he answered._

 _Nikita just turned and walked away. She knew it was a long shot, but she didn't want to show him her weakness._

Nikita stepped off the front porch and walked down the lawn, her boots crunching in the snow. She stopped at the edge of the lawn and turned to look at her boot prints. They were clean and simple, the only thing that marred the fresh snow. She then turned and continued on.

Walking for several blocks, Nikita was amazed at what the snow could do to her quiet neighborhood. Granted, it was eleven at night, but things were quieter than normal. Which is how she heard the footsteps behind her. She smiled, knowing who they belonged to. "Michael," she said, as he walked up behind her. She put her hand in his as he fell in next to her.

"Nikita, what are you doing out here?" he asked.

Nikita smiled. "I'm enjoying the snow," she answered. "It's a yearly thing for me. I always take a walk during the first snow, no matter where I am."

"No matter where you are?" Michael asked.

"No matter where I am," she said. "Russia, Croatia, Canada…I always go for a walk. Except for when I was in Division."

Her saying that jogged a memory for Michael.

 _Michael hated seeing the look on her face as she turned and walked away from him. He really cared for her, more than he should care for a recruit. And for her sake, he had to try to hide it, though he was fairly certain she felt something for him too. But he couldn't let Percy know._

 _Michael walked back to operations, but he was in a cross mood. He wanted to take care of Nikita, but there really was nothing he could do to get her out, not even for a few minutes to let her see the snow, like she had asked. But maybe there was something he could do after all. He turned and headed for the exit._

Michael and Nikita walked for several blocks before either spoke up. Finally, Nikita broke the silence. "I had hoped that this year's snowfall would happen earlier in the day," she said. "I wanted to take Allison out to enjoy it too."

"Maybe tomorrow, we can all go for a walk. I am sure that Alex and Nathaniel would enjoy the snow too," Michael said. "Some fresh air might be good for them anyways." He knew Nikita would agree too. They had taken Alex in after the death of Sean, and shortly after, she had given birth to her son, Nathaniel, who was now almost a year old. It had been tough on all of them, losing Sean, but they had their own unique little family. Their daughter, Allison, was almost two, and loved having what she called a "little bruder."

"That would be nice," Nikita said. It would be fun to share the snow with everyone. She knew that Nathaniel had never seen the snow, and that Allison was too young to remember. "But for now, I am happy to share it with just you."

"You know," he said, "this isn't the first time we have shared some snow together."

Nikita smiled again. He was right, it wasn't.

" _Michael," she asked, "where are you taking me?"_

" _Don't worry," he answered. "It's a surprise."_

 _When Michael finally uncovered Nikita's eyes, they were inside of her room. There were coolers everywhere. "Michael," she asked, slightly confused, "are we going camping or something? What on earth do I need with this many coolers?"_

" _Just open them," was all he said._

 _She opened the first one and was greeted by the sight of snow, lightly packed into the small red cooler. Turning to the second one, a small blue cooler, she again found snow. Finally, she turned to Michael, but was hit dead center with a snowball to the chest._

 _Michael was smiling. "Gotcha," he said._

 _That twenty minutes they spent together throwing snow at each other were the best times either ever had in Division. It was in that moment that Nikita realized how much she cared about Michael. No one had ever done something so nice for her in the past._

"You've always looked out for me," Nikita said, pausing at the end of an empty lot in a cul-de-sac. The view from the lot was very impressive. It was on the edge of a hill and overlooked the valley below. Through the snow, they could make out only some of the lights below.

"I've loved you for a very long time, Nikita," Michael answered. "You were the first person to make me feel whole again. I'll always take care of you, even when it means I have to drag you back inside because it's freezing."

Hand in hand, they both turned around to walk home.

Author's Note: Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please leave a review!

-VAMPIRE_LUVR


End file.
